This invention relates to transport and storage of bulk goods and more particularly, to a lifting rack for intermediate bulk containers.
Bulk packaging containers have found widespread use for storage and shipment of bulk goods. The bulk packaging containers assume many different forms. Among these forms are intermediate bulk containers (IBC). Requirements for these types of containers are outlined in various D. O. T. and F. D. A. regulations and are particularly defined in 47CFR Section 171.8.
Among IBCs, there include numerous types of designs. These include metal IBCs, which are constructed of metal, rigid plastic IBCs which are constructed of all-plastic material, and composite IBCs which include a rigid outer package enclosing a plastic inner receptacle.
An IBC typically has a capacity in the range of 250-550 gallons. As such, they are an efficient alternative to 55-gallon drums. Nevertheless, each IBC must be handled and transported individually when used, for example, in the export of materials. The IBC is typically loaded into a shipping vessel. Each IBC must be individually slung by a crane or carried by a forklift during the loading and unloading.
The present invention is directed to improvements in the transport and storage of bulk materials.
In accordance with the invention there is disclosed a lifting rack for supporting plural intermediate bulk containers (IBCs).
Broadly, there is disclosed a lifting rack comprising a base including opposite longitudinal rails connected between plural laterally-extending rails to define a support surface having plural rectangular support areas each to support an IBC, in use. A frame is secured to and extends upwardly from the base. The frame includes plural posts secured to the rails proximate outside corners of each of the rectangular support areas. A pair of longitudinal bars and lateral bars are secured to one another at each corner, in a rectangular configuration, and secured to tops of the posts. Lifting means are provided for engagement by a transport device for lifting the rack.
It is a feature of the invention that the lifting means comprises plural lifting lugs secured to the bars proximate each corner.
It is another feature of the invention that the lifting means comprises runners secured to an underside of the base to define a space for lifting with a forklift.
It is a further feature of the invention that the rails comprise I-beam rails.
It is another feature of the invention that the base includes a planar pad secured to the rails proximate each corner of the rectangular support areas.
It is a further feature of the invention that the base includes an L-bracket secured to and extending upwardly from the rails proximate each corner of the rectangular support areas.
It is still another feature of the invention that the bars comprise tubular bars and the posts comprise tubular posts.
It is still a further feature of the invention to provide means for removably securing an IBC on each of the rectangular support areas, in use. The removably securing means comprises an elongate rod passing through openings in opposite plates secured to the frame.
It is an additional feature of the invention to provide a manifold received in the base for connecting to plural IBCs, in use. The manifold includes a quick coupler for each rectangular support area and an outlet valve.
There is disclosure in accordance with another aspect of the invention a lifting rack comprising a steel base including three longitudinal rails connecting three laterally-extending rails to define a support surface having four rectangular support areas each to support an IBC, in use. A steel frame is secured to and extends upwardly from the base. The frame includes four corner posts and two central posts secured to the rails proximate outside corners of each of the rectangular support areas. A pair of longitudinal bars and lateral bars are secured to one another at each corner, in a rectangular configuration, and secured to tops of the posts. Lifting means are provided for engagement by a transport device for lifting the rack.
More particularly, the lifting rack is compartmentalized to receive up to four IBCs. Thus, the IBCs are unitized as one unit capable of fluid handling in the range of 1100 to 2200 gallons. The lifting rack can be lifted using either a forklift or a crane. Side entry is provided for IBC loading as well as top loading. The lifting rack can be used to handle four separate liquid products at up to 550 gallons each. Each IBC can be pumped separate from the others. A single manifold unit is used that is protected underneath the lifting rack. All of the piping utilizes stainless steel. The IBCs are equipped with quick couplings for quick connection to the manifold. The individual IBCs can be removed or replaced for individual cleaning and filling.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specifications and from the drawings.